falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
NCR Marshals Service
The NCR Marshals Service was a law enforcement agency for the New California Republic. History The group was started in 2244 as a security force for Shady Sands. The leader, Amarado Leathers, did an extraordinary job with its security and recieved a contract from the NCR Government in the city. Outlaws and Raiders who sought to invade the country's lands were quickly apprehended making the NCR Marshal Service a godsend for the fledgling Republic. The NCR Marshals Service quickly grabbed fame from the city of New Reno to the city of the Boneyard for busts against crime gangs and criminals. Many thought the Marshals would be a good authority at the fringes of the NCR's territory, and quickly sent them out into the wastes to protect its interests. NCR Marshals began to be seen in NCR territory towns and NCR controlled cities, since they were a form of hard justice in the "Wild Wastes". During the NCR-BoS War of 2248, NCR Marshals began to escort Gold caravans that went around NCR territory in order to protect the staple element of the nation's economy. But the Brotherhood quickly overwhelmed the unprotected Marshals, and most NCR Marshals were killed in action. After the war ended, with the gold-based economy completely destroyed; NCR Marshals were restationed near water supplies after it was turned into the economy's basis. In the Mojave When the NCR expanded into the east toward the Mojave Wasteland, the Marshals followed closely behind. As a brand of lawmen in the Mojave, the Marshals were welcomed in relatively warmly by the people. Marshals were stationed in many towns and cities, including Primm and outside of Novac. NCR Marshals are constantly under-attack by many of the NCR's foes; including the Powder Gangers, Caesar's Legion, and the Fiends. Due to the Marshals being poorly equipped against strong militaristic forces, many Marshals usually died in combat. But the Marshals were not discouraged to bringing law and order to the Mojave, and would fight for the NCR to the end. Special Response Teams The Special Response Team were an elite, more heavily armed unit of the NCR Marshals intended to take on more heavily armed raider gangs such as the Great Khans, Fiends, Caesar's Legion, the Powder Gangers, and others, in order to help reduce the burden on the New California Republic Defence Forces, who were at the time still fighting the Brotherhood of Steel. For years before this point, NCR Marshals would sometimes use captured or privately purchased assault rifles and SMGs to help even the odds against heavily armed raiders, however, in 2264 it was decided that an official solution was needed in the form of a more heavily armed and trained law enforcement unit similar to pre-war SWAT teams. These unit were primarily equipped with M16A1, R93, or M199 Assault Rifles, 9mm "M3-clone" SMGs, and various pump-action or semi-automatic shotguns. Also present were snipers and a few grenadiers armed with M-79 grenade launchers. SRT forces also carry a sidearm, sometimes a 10mm or 9mm pistol, though many favor the stopping power of the standard .357 revolver. SRT forces wear combat armor similar to that of the NCR military, but with the silhouette of an NCR Marshal's badge on the chest plate. In general, SRT units are deployed to combat major attacks on settlements by heavily armed raiders, as well as to attack major raider bases within NCR territory. In some cases, SRT forces may be assisted by the NCR military in cases of extremely well dug-in raider positions, mainly in the form or artillery or vehicle support. Characteristics The NCR Marshals are mainly based on the Marshals of the Old West; and like to dress as them also. Dusters, vests, and other types of clothing are common among the NCR Marshals. They also wear the same type of boots and head-wear that the U.S. Marshals wore in the Old West. Other NCR Marshals can be seen wearing NCR Armor with standard Marshal badges on them. These are for the initiates into the Service, and are only allowed to wear the western style clothing in later years. Equipment The most NCR Marshals are equipped as standard with a sidearm, typically either .357 magnum revolver or a semi-automatic pistol of either 9mm or 10mm caliber, though some may carry a .45-70 Magnum Research BFR revolver, sometimes equipped with a scope. Most NCR Marshals also carry a long arm, typically either a bolt or lever action rifle or a shotgun, typically a pump-action Remington 870 or a lever-action Winchester 1887. Some Marshals may also carry an M1 Garand semi-automatic battle rifle or sometimes an 9mm post-war clone of the M3 "Grease Gun" submachine gun. Most Marshals also carry a combat knife, intended more as a survival tool, though it can be used a weapon in an emergency, and sometimes a police baton. Some Marshals may also carry an Compliance Regulator, a pre-war less-lethal energy weapon. Members of Special Response Teams are more heavily armed, equipped with various 5.56mm assault rifles (M16A1, R93, M199), submachine guns (mostly 9mm M3s, but sometimes .45 ACP Thompson, the high-capacity American 180 .22 or the 12.7mm TDI Katar), and semi-automatic riot shotguns. SRT members may also be armed with DKS-501 sniper rifles or even M-79 grenade launchers. category:New California Republic Category:Groups